Spring Dance
by bellacullen1516
Summary: Bella is annoyed at mike and eric for asking her to the dance. She really wants to go with edward. what will she do about it? read to find out! story way better!
1. Edward will you?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight or any of the characters.**

**Authors note: Hey guys! This is my first ever fanfic! I hope you like it**!

Bella's POV

Angry. That's how I felt. I will tell you 2 reasons why I am angry. 1 reason why I am happy.

Mike wanted me to ask him to the dance. That didn't go to well.

As I walked into biology, mike was on the edge of my table.

"Hey, Bella," he said as I sat down.

"Hey mike what's up?" I had asked him.

"Oh nothing. Well actually I was wondering if you were going to ask me to the dance."

I was shocked. As I felt Edward press in to listen to my answer, I said,"Mike, um, actually I'm going to Seattle that weekend."

It was suddenly the perfect time to go. I needed to get a wider variety of books to read anyway.

"Ok," mike had mumbled, "see ya."

"Bye," I said. Ugh. It was horrible. After that class got out, I swear I could see Edward shaking with laughter.

The next reason why I was angry was after school had gotten out; I rushed to my car in a hurry to get home. As I had rounded the corner I saw a tall pale figure leaning up against my car. I almost had a stroke then I realized it was only Eric.

"Hey Eric," I had said.

"Hey Bella," he had answered.

As I fumbled with my car keys, Eric had said," hey Bella, um I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me."

I had looked up at him in shock. Not Eric too.

"Sorry Eric but I'm going to Seattle that weekend and I won't be going to the dance. And I thought it was girl's choice?"

"Oh I know." He had said," I was wondering if you would ask me."

"Well I'm going to Seattle."

"Yea I know."

"Oh you do?" I had questioned.

"Yea Mike told me. I thought you were just letting him down easy."

"Yea I'm really going to Seattle."

"Ok see ya Bella," Eric had said and he walked away.

"Bye," I said as he walked away.

3. Just then I dropped my keys. A white hand flashed out to catch them before they hit the ground.

It was Edward.

"Hey Bella I was wondering if you wanted-"he laughed as he said the words.

"Edward, do you think this is funny?"

"Yes. Yes I do." He smiled his flashy crooked grin I loved.

I had only one chance to do this and I had to do it now.

"But that isn't what I was going to ask you. Bella can I go with you to Seattle with,"

"Wait. Me first. Edward, will you go to the dance with me?"

**So, what do you think? I'll post ASAP! Hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Love ya!**

**Lillie**


	2. The Answer

Disclaimer: I don't own twilight or any of the characters

_Previously:_ _"Edward do you think this is funny?"_

"_Yes. Yes I do."_

_I only had one chance to do this and I had to do it now._

"_But that isn't what I was going to ask you. Bella, can I go to Seattle with-"_

"_Wait. Me first. Edward, will you go to the dance with me?"_

Edward's POV

"Edward, will you go to the dance with me?" Bella said.

"Um, hello? I thought you were going to Seattle?" I questioned.

"Well I was but I just got out of hand right then. I just had to try and ask you. I needed to know what you were going to say. So what is your answer?"

"Hello? Why didn't you ask me sooner? I would love to go with you!" I could not believe that she just asked me this. My dreams were coming true.

Bella's POV

I could not believe he just said yes! Was I dreaming? He opened my door for me.

"So, Bella? Since tonight is Friday night, do you want to go to port Angelus and find you a beautiful dress for the dance?" I couldn't let him do this. Pay for my dress?!

"No Edward. I have many dresses at home that I can wear. I don't need another one." He hopped in beside me and scooted me over to the passenger side and grabbed the keys. He started the car.

"Well we'll see about that." He backed up and drove out of the parking lot.

****

We were parked in my drive way. It had started to rain horribly. You couldn't see the house.

"Edward who are you calling?" he had his little silver phone in his hand and he had dialed a number.

"Hey meet me at Bella's house ASAP. Bye." He hung up the phone. "Go wait in you room for me and Alice right now. We are going to look at your dresses and see what we have to work with if you don't want a new one. Alice will be able to help with this kind of stuff." He smiled.

"O-Oh Kay." And I crawled out of the car. I ran into the house and up the stairs past a stunned Charlie.

"Hey kiddo. Why are you in such a hurry?" Charlie said.

"Um…I got a lot of homework to do."

"Ok. But I'm going to need you to make dinner soon."

"Ok dad. See ya in a bit." I raced upstairs to my bed room to find Alice and Edward sitting on my bed still as statues.

"Ok," I murmured, "what do we need to do?"

"Well, first, we can either see what you have and maybe I can primp the dress you want to wear or we can just skip that and you can choose to go buy a brand new dress that is updated and will compliment you more. Which do you want to do first?"

"Um…… I think we should look at my dresses first. I don't want to be _too_ flashy at the dance."

"Well ok. Let's get started!" yelled Alice. She threw herself at the closet. I just looked at Edward who just rolled his eyes. He crawled over to me and sat down.

"Can you tell that Alice loves fashion?" he whispered. I giggled.

"Yes. Very much." I laughed.

Alice started throwing my clothes out more vigorously. Finally she just stopped and turned around. She put her hands on her hips.

"Bella Swan. I can't work with this! Nothing! Nothing can compliment you beauty," she turned to Edward," Edward? I think it is time." They just looked at each other and nodded their heads slowly.

"It's time for what?" I questioned.

"Bella, go down stairs and wait for the doorbell to ring." Edward said.

"Um... Why?"

"Just do it."

"Well ok and I skipped out of my room and down the stairs. I stumbled into the living room and sat on the couch.

"Hey kid, I thought you had a ton of work?" interrogated Charlie.

"Well I thought I would take a little break. Maybe even start on dinner. You know. Those kinds of things. Oh did you know that eating food after thinking for a long time help-"

_KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!_

"I'll get it!" I yelled even before Charlie could respond. I ran to the door and opened it. Edward stood in the doorway.

"Bella, tell your dad I want to take you to port angelus to find you a dress for the dance," he whispered.

"Um… dad? Edward Cullen is here and he wants to take me to port angelus to find a dress for the dance. Can I go?" I said hopefully. Charlie peeked around the corner.

"Well im definitely not gonna let you go if I don't meet the boy first! Come on in!" Edward walked up to Charlie shutting the door behind him.

"Hello sir. Im Edward Cullen and I would like to take your daughter to port angelus tonight to find a dress for the spring dance that she asked me to." He smiled.

"Well, I don't know. Bella? Is this the kind of boy you want to go with? He seems kind of….. I don't know. Weird."

"I promise sir. I am not a weirdo. I will take good care of your daughter. I will protect her with my life sir."

"Uh huh. Bella, are you sure?"

"Yes dad. Im able to take care of myself. I'll be fine."

"Ok well you MAKE sure to keep her safe. And no funny business, boy. But before you go," Charlie walked into the kitchen. He opened the drawer next to the fridge. He rummaged around for a bit. Then he found what he wanted, shut the drawer, and walked back into the living room. He walked up to me. He tried to smuggle something into my hand. It dropped to the floor and I picked in up. The can said Pepper Spray.

"Dad! Really!"

"Well it is just in case. Keep it in your bag."

"No dad I'll be fine without it."

"Ok,"Charlie said as Edward put his arm through mine," you kids be careful," he said as we walked out the door," and have her back by 11:00!"

"I will do so sir!" Edward said. Finally we were out the door! Edward walked me to the passenger door side of his Volvo. He opened the door and helped me in. He ran to the drivers' side door and opened it and got in. He started the car and backed out of the driveway turning onto the road. It was so quiet.

"So Bella, are you ready to go find a dress?"

"Ooh and im going to help too!" screamed Alice from the backseat.

"AHHHHH!" I screamed. I could see Edward laughing silently.

"I didn't know you were there!" I huffed. Alice giggled.

"That was awesome Edward!" She cheered as she and Edward gave each other a high five.

"This is not funny guys!" I mumbled.

"Well it was to me!" squeaked Alice.

"It was kind of funny to me too." smiled Edward.

"Ok enough of that, lets get on with this night!" said Alice.

"Ok." Edward said," This will be fun"

"Yeah. It will be," I whispered.


End file.
